Is This Love?
by The Palmtop Tiger
Summary: Jinx commits a crime, actually many crimes, and it's Vi's job to track her down. She's never succeeded; that doesn't matter though. But, what happens when their little game of cat and mouse goes to far and the Enforcer is injured? Will the game end or will it evolve into something else, into something more?
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers and welcome to this story! I see a lot of Caitlyn x Vi on this site but hardly ever any Jinx x Vi, though the little psycho has a bit of an Enforcer obsession. Anyways I hope you enjoy this little idea, now read on!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters.

* * *

_"There is only a thin line between love and hate_

_and sometimes it feels like we're dancing on the line."_

_\- Anne Dawn_

**~ ~0~ ~**

Is This Love?

\- Chapter 1: Wake Up Call -

**~0~**

_January 13th, 6:21 p.m _

Insane laughter resounded all throughout the abandoned concrete building. A certain pink-haired detective sprinted from room to room, frantically checking each for the laughter's origin. Not that the source was making it incredibly difficult, she'd never been a particularly stealthy person, and was always one to set things in motion with a bang.

"C'mon Fat hands can't you find little old me?" A mocking voice asked. And even though the Enforcer didn't know where the speaker was, she definitely knew exactly who was taunting her.

Jinx. The Loose Cannon. Her smart-ass nemesis.

Though this isn't where their story starts, no, it begins a bit earlier than this.

**~0~**

_January 13th, 4:49 a.m (Flashback)_

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ri...*_

A hextech covered fist smashed into the home phone, effectively crushing it. Vi slowly opened (blue) eyes at the loud crash and groggily took in the scene before her. A phone lay smashed on the nightstand, rusty gears and sharp wires peeking out from the broken plastic, dramatizing the small-scale destruction. Her right hand lay in the center of the mess, clad in an over-sized mechanical gauntlet. There was no question of where the noise had come from, or how the damage occurred.

"Damn it..." she muttered, letting out an exasperated groan before draping her bare arm over tired eyes. "This is the third phone I've broken in the last month. This tech shit is starting to get pretty expensive, especially since I'm living off a cop's paycheck. I could always lift a purse or two, nah, the Sheriff would kill me... Totally not worth it.."

_Note to self, remember to take off my gauntlets before completely crashing._

For the first time that morning there was no sound in the apartment apart from the bruiser's shallow breathing. Vi heaved a content sigh of relief, closing her eyes in the vain hope of catching a few more hours of rest. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.

_*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

She groaned and shuffled through her sheets, searching for the cell phone hidden somewhere in them. "I swear to God if this is another telemarketer..."The Enforcer mumbled, her halfhearted threat cut off by a familiar feminine chuckle.

"Good morning sunshine, you sound exceptionally happy today." Stated the caller, sarcasm positively dripping from her voice.

Immediately Vi's face flushed, turning as pink as her hair. "O-oh... Caitlyn why are you calling me?" She asked, voice holding just a hint of unrestrained bashfulness.

_Only you would threaten your boss first thing in the morning, real smooth Vi._

Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and Vi's commanding officer. A crack shot sniper with a no nonsense attitude, and also quite the workaholic. An early morning call from her almost always came with grim news attached.

The sniper answered her unspoken question, acting as if she could read her partner's inner thoughts. "An old friend of yours has left yet another artistic masterpiece on city property."

"That scrawny freak..." the bruiser practically spat out, as if even the mention of the criminal in question left a bad taste in her mouth.

The originally unnamed bluenette psychopath, christened Jinx by the media, had been eerily quiet since she had utterly humiliated half of Piltover's finest, specifically Vi, the previous week.

She'd taunted the Enforcer with an unfortunate caricature, raided the treasury at her pre-promised time, and then proceeded to bury the bruiser under the remains of a building. To add insult to injury the Zaunite didn't take even an ounce of the vault's gold. It had been a total defeat, a stain on the police department's otherwise spotless record.

"This time she's decided to spray a trashy 'masterpiece' on one of the outer walls of the Piltover Dock's storehouse. Report to the station immediately and we'll ride over to the scene together. I'm expecting you in twenty minutes or less"

"Alright, I'll grab my bike and head straight over. Thanks Cupcake, see you later." Vi grinned, quickly ending the call before the sniper could protest her unfortunate nickname.

"Cait..." She smirked, shaking her head in an amused manner "You would think you'd know me better than this. There's no way in hell I'm going to let this bitch get away. I'll go after her myself and save you the trouble of an arrest. Last time she got lucky, this time I'll pound her face in!"

**~0~**

_January 13th, 5:29 a.m_

The ride was long and tedious, mostly due to an obscene amount of morning traffic. "Why are there so many people on the roads at 5:30 in the morning!" Vi angrily fumed as she maneuvered her bike around yet another half awake driver and their stalling car. "I bet the freak had something to do with this, yeah, she's just trying to get into my head. She's trying to psyche me out before I even get to the Docks."

Though on the bright side, the long trip gave he bruiser time to contemplate a course of action. She wasn't a big fan of strategies or subtlety; why dance around an issue when you can destroy it with your fists? But, in a battle of brawn versus brawn fists don't beat explosives.

Jinx always seemed to occupy a place in her mind for one reason or another. That hysterical laughter annoyed the crap out of her, those unnatural red eyes never failed to send chills down her spine, and the fact that the Loose Cannon caused so much destruction for her own amusement made Vi want to throttle her. But, despite all that Vi wouldn't say that she ever truly hated her. Was annoyed by her? On a daily basis. But, she'd never experienced any true hate.

The bruiser let out a heavy sigh, cutting short her inner monologue. The City of Progress' main storehouse loomed overhead, the bulky building striking quite the mysterious figure in the dim morning light. A menagerie of strange symbols, all in pink paint, decorated the main door and much of the front wall.

Jinx's handiwork had always been unique, but such a display was unusual even for her. It was if she was trying to call attention to herself, to desperately attract something, or someone, to the scene with such vibrant markings. Vi parked her bike in the storehouse's back alley, hoping that subtlety would earn her the element of surprise, and equipped her signature hextech gauntlets.

_I've been chasing you for so long Jinx. Now this wild goose chase is finally over..._

**~0~**

_January 13th, 6:23 p.m (Present)_

_And that's how I got stuck in this rat trap with a psychotic criminal running circles around me._

Yet another wall comes crashing down under the Enforcer's wild fists; the loud crash nearly covering the bluenette's latest taunt.

"C'mon Fat hands I'm really getting bored. It's lonely with just me and Fishbones. He doesn't make very good company."

"Doesn't she get that it's creepy to talk about a rocket launcher in third person...?" The pinkette muttered. She sits down against a wall in the main storage compartment of the warehouse. The Enforcer was tired, her breathing labored and heavy, from the nearly hour-long search. No matter what she did the other girl always managed to escape, always managed to toy with her.

_Even if I tear this entire warehouse apart she'll find a crack to hide in, to hide like the rat she is. Who knew rats where this smart? Maybe it's all pointless... I won't find her unless she wants to be found..._

"Damn it!" Vi yelled as she slammed her gauntlet-covered hand into the wall next to her, effectively shattering it and sending stone shrapnel flying in all directions. A particular sharp piece of debris flew backwards towards it source, drawing blood in a thin line along the pale skin of the bruiser's cheek.

A sharp whistle rang out through the large space and Vi's head snapped up. There stood Jinx, shaking her head at the enforcer with mock disapproval. "And first blood goes to Fat Hands! That was a nice display and all but aren't you supposed to protect the city or something, not destroy it?" The Loose Cannon barely managed to step back before Vi's powerful fist swung, rippling the air in front of her face and mussing her already hectic bangs.

"Ha! You missed me!" The criminal mocked, that signature grin already creeping its way onto her face.

Vi nearly growled with primal frustration as she swung again and again, each time barely missing or even managing to graze her nemesis. "Stay. Still. Damn it!" She yelled, following each word with a sharp, yet futile, jab.

Jinx giggled with maniacal glee, slipping her handmade stun gun/taser from the leather pouch on her hip. "Zap!" She called gleefully, firing a shot of pure energy straight into the bruiser's chest. The girl twitched and writhed as the electric current ran throughout her entire body, burning her nerves and causing her muscles to spasm.

The force of the close-ranged zap sent Vi flying backwards into one of the wall of the building, her head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack. The electricity still ran its numbing current throughout her body; that's probably why the pain wasn't all that bad or why she couldn't seem to open her eyes. The girl in front of her was reduced to a pale blue blob, a blob that seemed to be slowly approaching her fallen form, before it disappeared all together in the darkness of her ladened eyelids.

"Nighty night... Vi." Softly cooed the familiar voice of the Loose Cannon. Later Vi would attest to feeling a soft, warm pressure against her cheek right before losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo thoughts? Like it, hate it? I will be updating randomly, if not inactively, so stick with me! Also reviews are appreciated and will encourage me to update faster. See you next time!

_~ The Palmtop Tiger_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Crack Some Skulls

**A/N: **Hellooooo lovely readers! So I finally decided to update, yay for me. Honestly I wasn't expecting such positive feedback for this story (6 reviews already!). So yeah, that was a pleasant surprise. I will try and be more motivated in the future but remember I have no set update schedule. So enjoy Chapter 2! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own League of Legends or any of its characters.

* * *

_"Be with someone who knows __exactly _

_what__they have when __they have you._

_Not someone who __will realize__it once they've lost you."_

_~ Kevin Hart_

**~ ~0~ ~**

Is This Love?

-Let's Crack Some Skulls -

**~0~**

_February 13th 11:08 a.m. (Present)_

Exactly one month had passed since the rougher half of Piltover's finest was completely and utterly humiliated by her blue-haired nemesis. Not that Vi'd been counting the days or anything pathetic like that. But, forgetting the event proved impossible since it played on repeat in her dreams, in her nightmares. It was as if her subconscious was mocking her, forcing her to relive her weakest moment over and over again.

She'd awoken in the Intensive Care Unit at Piltover General Hospital, a relatively peaceful place that perpetually reeked of antiseptic and wet paint. Her blue eyes had barely opened before people flocked towards the Enforcer, effectively smothering her.

They nearly managed to finish what the Loose Cannon started.

First, it was a mixture of needle wielding doctors and nurses; all claiming to need a blood sample for one reason another. Next, came a gaggle of curious patients, in various degrees of disrepair, all wanting to get a good look at the City of Progress' infamous rowdy cop. The last, and perhaps Vi's favorite, visitor was a certain hysterical sheriff. Caitlyn sat at her bedside for hours, ignoring multiple warnings from the orderlies, and empty threats about revoked visitation rights.

Vi was completely out of commission for a month, and should have been for longer, but the bruiser had never been good at sitting still. At least it wasn't a complete waste of time; she'd managed to wheedle bits of information out of the sniper during each of her visits, eventually piecing together what happened on the fateful day she confronted the Loose Cannon.

**~0~**

_January 13th 6: 00 a.m. (Flashback)_

_"Hey! Sorry I can't pick up my cell right now. I'm probably running all over Piltover kickin' ass and takin' names; or something badass like that! So anyways, you know how this works. Leave a message and I'll call you back… eventually." _

***Beep* **

Caitlyn slammed the station phone down, effectively cutting off, for the fourth time, Vi's familiar prerecorded voice messaging system. The Enforcer had a reputation for acting recklessly, always getting herself into dangerous situations, and that would probably never change. She'd always hated taking orders, even from Caitlyn, but even she realized the importance of keeping your phone on at all times.

But, it had already been an hour since the Sheriff's little wake up call to her partner, yet Vi still had not arrived at the station. The brunette had fought the urge to rush after her, instead choosing to wear tracks into the station's maroon carpeting with her incessant pacing. Caitlyn wasn't too worried about the disappearance itself, since Vi was often M.I.A at the most inconvenient times. No, what worried the officer was not her partner's disappearance but her likely location, and her even more predictable actions.

Vi had never allowed a criminal to escape; it was a record she'd guarded with pride. So when one finally managed to escape, especially one as unstable as Jinx, she'd taken it personally. It just wasn't her style to roll over and let an opponent keep the upper hand. Vi had been itching to go toe-to-toe with bluenette again, to return the humiliation she'd suffered at the treasury tenfold. The Enforcer's pride had been severely damaged, but she remained determined to prove that Piltover's finest could not be outwitted by anyone, especially a common psychopath.

Instead of jumping to rash conclusions the sniper decided to wait for her partner, to give the other woman a bit more time. Who knows, maybe the bruiser was just stuck in traffic or had fallen back asleep. It wasn't like pinkette ran off every time the station received a report of criminal activity. She'd just have to trust her partner, to have faith that she was on her way...

After ten minutes Caitlyn attempted to call Vi again, and was once again greeted by her familiar voicemail. After twenty she started to repetitively tap her fingers on the desk top, effectively annoying those around her, casting nervous glances at the door every few seconds. Half an hour came and went before the Sheriff started anxiously pacing around her office, nearly praying her partner would burst through the door at any moment, apologetic but alive. Finally, somewhere around the forty-five minute mark, the sniper snapped.

Caitlyn's office door slammed open, rattling the hinges and drawing all eyes towards the hysterical officer as she fled the station.

_Vi... Where are you?_

**~0~**

_January 13th 6: 37 a.m._

The last known sighting of Piltover's favorite blue haired terrorist pinpointed her location at the Piltover Storehouse. It was just a hunch but the sniper figured if that's where Jinx was last seen, her partner would most likely be there as well.

The long ride was nerve racking; every second that ticked by only seemed to increase the Sheriff's anxiety. The entire drive she sat in dead silence, no music or anxious foot tapping, white knuckles clutching the steering wheel.

The car had barely slowed before Caitlyn leapt out the door, sprinting towards the storehouse, her heeled boots clicking frantically against the pavement with every purposeful step she took. A lazy curl of smoke tainted the otherwise clear morning sky, the only notable sign of devious activity aside from Jinx's signature spray painted calling card. The blare of sirens echoed in the distance behind the Sheriff, signaling the impending arrival of backup officers.

But, did the sniper await backup like she probably should have, did she practice what she'd preached countless times to Vi?

No, no she didn't.

A purple heel slammed into the rusty back doorway of Piltover's Storehouse, effectively knocking in the aged metal. Caitlyn let out a deep, calming breathe through her nose. She had no idea what horrors could possibly being waiting for her in the dark. What if Vi was completely okay? Then she'd be getting a serious beating and a lecture on defying authority. What if she was lying injured somewhere? Cait would willingly nurse her back to health, harshly scolding the bruiser of course. But, what if she wasn't injured, what if she was already...

_No, Vi is stronger than that! She's much to stubborn to die; it's just who she is. She's a survivor…_

The sheriff repeated the words silently countless times, though it did nothing to calm her restless mind. She recited it like a holy mantra, if only to make it real, if only to convince herself.

Her chest notably heaved, the effort to draw steady breaths proving too great in such an emotionally unstable state. The edges of her vision blurred, whether from lack of proper oxygen or unshed tears the sniper didn't know, narrowing her sight to a slim tunnel of light. A tunnel filled with the warehouse's countless opened doors, each gaping, black opening offering an equally terrifying promise of the unknown.

The darkness engulfed her, parted only by the small beam of her dim, police-issued flashlight; Piltover could afford to provide citizens with the latest and greatest hextech, but not decent flashlights for their officers. What is up with that!? She'd really need to take a second look at the department's budget.

With her sight dulled Caitlyn's other senses worked in overdrive, all struggling to compensate for her level of disability. Her ears strained, desperately listening in for a sign, a crash, maniacal laughter, anything that would lead her to her Enforcer. Anything at all, even… music?

Pulsing beats shook the rafters as some high-pitched, hyperactive pop singer belted out an insultingly simple melody. Brown eyes rolled in annoyance at the psychopath's cliché taste in music. Then again, they say a person's tastes reflect their personality. What better way to describe Jinx than loud and sickeningly upbeat, like all the time? The music, which started as mere background noise quickly escalated into a constant roar as Caitlyn approached the storehouse's sole shut door. She nudged the steadfast metal gently with the tip of her boot, testing the solidity of the entryway and deciding whether or not it could be kicked inward.

With an eerie, un-oiled squeak the door ominously swung open, revealing the belly of the beast.

A distinct click resounded throughout the otherwise silent room, signaling a change in track, the start of a new "musical masterpiece" for Caitlyn to ignore.

Faint chords lazily drifted through the room, the sad melody seeping into the building's very foundation and resonating throughout the sniper's hardened heart. It was an odd choice considering the situation, much too somber for the Loose Cannon's own, particular brand of crazy. But, as the basement's massive floodlights flickered to life she soon realized the significance of the melancholy tune.

The originally intact space had been left in shambles. Scorch marks, likely left by Jinx's signature Flame Chompers, coated the farthest back wall, while a multitude of fist-shaped dents decorated multiple surfaces.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in the thick stench of gunpowder and iron clinging to the stale air. The sniper's keen eyes immediately scanned the painfully bright room for the source, landing instantaneously on a pile of gleaming bullet casings carved with the bluenette's crisscrossing mark.

If the original destruction hadn't been proof enough the bullet casings undoubtedly proved that Jinx had been in the room, most likely with Vi in tow. What hole could that cockroach have crawled back to in order to escape? But, more importantly, where was Vi?

A pained groan sent shivers down the Sheriff's spine, raising the minute hairs on the back of her neck. The moan sounded again, louder the second time, as if its source somehow could sense the sniper's presence.

She slowly skulked forward, driven by a potent mixture of paralyzing fear and overwhelming curiosity, stopping only when her boot slid in something wet. A silent scream ripped through her throat as she inspected the liquid and its source.

A small pool of blood, growing slightly larger by the second, flowed freely from a prone body lying on the warehouse floor.

"Vi…" Caitlyn whispered, wide eyes searching franticly for something to stem the bleeding. "Help!" She screamed, knowing that her back up had probably already arrived. "We have an officer down! I repeat, officer down!"

**~0~**

_February 13th 11:08 a.m. (Present)_

According to a smirking nurse the paramedics were forced to pry Caitlyn off of the Enforcer's prone body, if only to provide her with proper attention and swiftly transport her to the nearest medical facility.

The doctors said she'd been incredibly lucky.

Lucky that her fractured skull had not been worse.

Lucky that she did not have a concussion, and all the internal bleeding that follows, on top of the fracture.

Lucky that she had a partner who cared enough to search for her, and not leave her to bleed out in some dank, dark basement.

And though she did feel lucky, flattered even, the Enforcer also felt incredibly restless. Vi was never an officer known for her patience, or subtly, but for the most part she was capable of reigning in her impulses.

Except in two cases.

One, was when a criminal managed to get away, managed to humiliate very the department she'd come to call home. So far that had only happened once, or twice because of her most recent failure... Nothing managed to get the bruiser's blood boiling more than facing Jinx, and losing.

The second occurred when she needed rescuing. As a woman of extreme pride she couldn't handle needing someone else's help, especially her boss'. Vi had never been a damsel in distress; she was always more the knight in shining armor type. Needing help, needing someone to save her, was humiliating to say the least. She felt indebted to Caitlyn, like she owed her something. Yet, she had no idea how to clear her debt.

And, that bothered her to no end.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures... I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time to ask Hammer Head for advice._

**~0~**

_February 13th 8:30 p.m._

Turns out a drunk Jayce is an extremely cooperative Jayce.

"Hey Jayce! Power slam!" The pinkette cackled, throwing back a shot, which Jayce lethargically matched. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought, Hammer head. You make a pretty decent drinking buddy too; better than Cait anyways, she's kind of a lightweight…" She visibly deflated at the mention of the Sheriff, resting her head wearily on the table. "I don't know what to do man... I want to make things up to her, but I just don't know how. She's my best friend and I feel like... Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

The Defender of Tomorrow desperately nodded, one hand held tentatively over his face to block an upcoming punch. "Yeah, I'm listening. So, lady problems, huh? I've had my fair share of those too, believe it or not. Mostly though it's because they won't leave me alone..." He trailed off after a sharp glare from Vi. "Right, but that's not your problem. Hmm... Hey, isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day? Dress up all fancy and give her a gift or something; I'm pretty sure that would make Cait's day. Chicks love sappy shit like that." He grinned devilishly, a plan to get back at the Enforcer for ruining his Friday night already forming. "And I have the perfect thing for you to wear!"

The bruiser's eyes widened dramatically, all color draining from her face. She'd seen Jayce's sense of fashion; it left... something to be desired. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt restlessly, bunching and unbunching pink fabric with curled firsts. "God, I know I'm going to regret this, but I don't exactly have a better idea... If you make me look stupid Hammer Head I swear to God you won't live to see tomorrow, forgot about defending it!"

"Let's get started then! Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed yourselves! I wanna hear your feedback so follows, favs, etc. are golden! Also since I don't have an update schedule I write when I feel like it. Reviews make me much more motivated... :3 Anyways, I repsonse to some of the reviews. I do plan to make my chapters a little longer than the first one. So that's something to look forward too! See everyone next time!

_~ The Palmtop Tiger_


End file.
